Memorytale
by Ion11099
Summary: La barrera ha sido destruida y los monstruos son libres, todos menos uno, o eso es lo que piensan, acompáñeme en esta historia sobre un príncipe sin recuerdos y un demonio que intenta parecer santo.


**Capítulo 1: reencuentro y despedida**

El sol brillaba por el agujero que conectaba las ruinas con la superficie del monte Ebott, un leve viento soplaba atreves de él haciendo bailar a las flores de las camas doradas al final del cráter y 2 pequeñas figuras se encontraban ahí, una de pie observando a la otra que estaba hincada, dándole la espalda mientras veía las flores.

—Tú enserio no eres Chara ¿verdad?— La figura hincada pregunto — ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

—Frisk— respondió

Estas dos figuras no eran otros más que Frisk, una niña humana y la ultima en caer en el subterráneo, y Asriel, el príncipe supuestamente muerto.

—Vamos, ven conmigo, todos nos esperan para salir a la superficie.

—Je, eso me gustaría, pero no puedo.

— ¿A-a que te refieres?

—No puedo ir contigo— el niño decía esto sin voltear a ver a la niña

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Porque no!?

—Cuando rompí la barrera que nos separaba de la superficie tuve que utilizar mi alma para completar el poder de 7 almas humanas y por eso poco a poco volveré a ser una flor sin alma ni emociones.

— ¿¡Q-que!? Eso no es justo, tú…

—Frisk, por favor, es completamente justo, después de todo soy el villano final que intento robar las esperanzas del subterráneo y mantenerlos aquí.

—No! No quiero esto, no puedes quedarte aquí, debes…

—Sabes, yo te confundía con Chara porque se parecían pero son realmente diferentes— en ese momento Asriel se volteó viendo a Frisk con lágrimas en los ojos —ahora que lo pienso, nunca la vi llorar— Asriel se acercó a una sollozante Frisk —Aunque nos conocimos poco tiempo me alegra poder haber sido tu amigo— Frisk le dio un gran abrazo sin avisar, esto conmovió al pequeño el príncipe correspondió a su abrazo permaneciendo juntos unos minutos hasta que…

— ¡Bien!, no puedes estar aquí para siempre, todos te esperan no, vamos apresúrate, no te preocupes yo estaré bien— el niño cabra interrumpió el abrazo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

—Antes de irme quiero disculparme.

— ¿De qué?

—Tú las recuerdas ¿no? Las líneas temporales donde m-mate a todos.

—Y tú sabes que no fue tu culpa, fuiste convencida por Chara.

—Hablando de ella…

—Ya no está, ¿verdad?

—No, no la he visto desde que me enfrente a ti.

—Bueno, tal vez por fin logro descansar o nos está viendo desde algún sitio y me acompañara mientras estoy aquí.

—Este seguro, podría llevarte en una maceta o algo.

—Si, en forma de flor solo causaría problemas además ¿qué pasaría si mamá o papá descubren quien soy yo?

—Creo…creo que tienes razón, pero al menos intentare venir a visitarte.

—Te estaré esperando— y la pequeña niña dejo a su amigo saliendo del cráter por el cual callo a ese sitio mientras el chico se daba la vuelta y volvía a hincarse pero su expresión había cambiado, como si esperara que algo más pasara y así fue.

— **Te has vuelto un buen mentiroso Asriel**.

—No tanto como tú.

— **Ahora dime ¿por qué?**

— ¿Por qué qué?

— **No te hagas el tonto, sabes bien que le mentiste a la salvadora del subterráneo**.

—No le mentí, si perderé mis emociones.

— **Pero no tu forma física, robaste suficiente magia de las almas de los monstruos como para que no volvieras a ser una flor, yo diría demasiada.**

—Eso me recuerda ¿por qué te anclaste a mí cuando inicio mi combate con Frisk?

— **Pensé que ahora tenías unos ideales como los míos así que creí que era buena idea si estaba contigo pero parece que me equivoque.**

—Entonces aun quieres hacer eso.

— **Claro.**

—No te creo, si así fuera abrías aprovechado el momento justo antes de romper la barrera y robado las almas humanas y la mía.

— **Pues solo no quería** — Ella no esperaba una respuesta tan completa de parte de Asriel, además no es como si ella no hubiera querido hacerlo, no se le paso por la cabeza

—Jajaja parece que Frisk te cambio Chara, nos cambió a ambos— el niño estaba hablando con una niña que al igual que Frisk tenía alrededor de 10 año, Chara, la primera niña caída y hermana adoptiva del príncipe, ella estaba flotando, su figura era casi transparente y su voz causaba un eco fantasmagórico.

— **Cállate Asriel, ahora respóndeme ¿por qué le mentiste?**

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente y luego de un momento el niño contesto

— ¿Cómo crees que se hubieran sentido papá y mamá si su hijo volviera pero no pudiera sentir nada por ellos?

— **Me imagino que mal.**

—Es por eso que mentí, además ¿qué tan peligroso crees que hubiera sido un monstruo perteneciente a la raza más fuerte con la actitud y mentalidad de Flowey?, aunque fuera un niño sería peligroso, aun mas mientras creciera.

— **Eres demasiado precavido, pero sabes que aun así perderás tus emociones ¿verdad?**

—Sí, pero tengo un plan.

— **¿Un plan?**

—Sí, de hecho lo hice hace mucho tiempo pero hasta ahora tengo la oportunidad.

— **¿Cuánto es mucho tiempo?**

—Unas 500 líneas temporales atrás me dedique, en vez de matar o ayudar a los monstruos, a investigar y aprender sobre todo, al punto que encontré una biblioteca secreta aún más subterránea que el subterráneo, sus únicas entradas están escondidas en el palacio y en el verdadero laboratorio y al parecer nadie había entrado ahí en mucho tiempo, encontré diferentes textos que relataban la historia de los monstruos antes de la guerra y sus estudios en la magia mientras buscaba una forma de volver a mi forma original y recuperar mis sentimientos, ningún libro tenía la respuesta pues no se había dado este caso antes pero tras mucho estudiar logre teorizar un hechizo que me ayudara pero en ese momento no tenía suficiente magia para hacerlo.

— **Por eso robaste tanta magia aunque por si sola ya estabiliza tu forma original, pero eso vuelve a mi pregunta, si puedes evitar el perder tus emociones y también mantener tu forma ¿Por qué no te vas con ellos a la superficie?**

—No es tan fácil Chara, veras el alma de cualquier ser está compuesta de la esencia del mismo y esto incluye sus emociones, sus poderes y sus memorias, en mi caso me convertí en una amalgama al ser inyectado con 'determinación' que solo pudo restituir una fracción de poder mágico y mis recuerdos, ahora mismo tengo un alma artificial que creé con magia para no perder mi forma pero ni siquiera esta alma puede retener mis emociones y poco a poco desaparecerán y tampoco puedo sustituirlas con la magia restante que robe…

— **Entonces ¿Qué harás?** — Chara tenía una idea de lo a donde se dirigía esta charla, y no le gustaba.

—Eso es fácil, si bien no puedo "generar" o "remplazar" mis emociones puedo "modificar" algo más y "convertirlo" en emociones a costa de perder ese algo, similar a la transmutación de ese anime que veíamos de niños, ¿recuerdas?—

Algunos recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Chara, pero eso no importaba ahora.

— **Si… ¿y que perderás?**

—No creo que te guste.

— **Dime.**

—…—

— **¡QUE ME DIGAS!**

Un silencio incomodo lleno el ambiente hasta que el príncipe respondió.

—…mis…recuerdos.

En ese momento el mundo se volvió blanco y negro para los 2 niños, ahora se encontraban en una especie de cuarto oscuro donde solo estaban ellos.

[Chara ataca]

Chara había comenzado un combate dentro del alma de Asriel.

— **Tus recuerdos… tus recuerdos… CREES QUE DEJARE QUE LO HAGAS** —Chara se notaba furiosa.

—No, y por eso no quería decirte.

— **MALDITA SEA ASRIEL, ¿PORQUE SIEMPRE ERES ASÍ? CREES QUE NO HABRÁ PROBLEMA SI TÚ TE SACRIFICA ¿NO? INCLUSO AQUELLA VEZ EN LA SUPERFICIE FUISTE ASÍ** — Chara no podía evitar gritar.

—…

— **Y AHORA NO DICES NADA, ¿TE CUESTA ADMITIR QUE FUE TU CULPA NUESTRA MUERTE?**

—POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ— Chara estaba sorprendida, su hermano nunca le había gritado de esa forma —CREES QUE NO SIENTO CULPA O REMORDIMIENTO, QUE NO ME ARREPIENTO DE LO QUE HICE, POR FAVOR, CAUSE NUESTRA NO-MUERTE, YO TERMINE CONVERTIDO EN ESA FLOR Y SIEMPRE PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍA PERDIDO HASTA QUE APARECISTE CON FRISK COMO UNA ESPECIE DE FANTASMA, ¿sabes cuantas pesadillas he tenido? ¿Cuántas veces he llorado solo? ¿Cuántas veces he maldecido mi estupidez?— los ojos del niño cabra miraban fijamente los carmesíes ojos de la niña —23743 líneas de tiempo es lo que llevo aquí atrapado, sin contar todas las que creo Frisk, han sido 23743 vidas en las que no he podido dormir por las visiones que me acechan y ¿TÚ AúN PIENSAS QUE NO ME DUELE LO QUE HICE?— luego de eso el silencio perduro en el espacio de batalla, nadie hacia su primer movimiento…

— **Entonces deberías comprenderlo**.

— ¿Ehh?

— **No dejare que el único ser que de verdad me importa me olvide, no permitiré que mi mejor amigo, mi hermanito, solo decida dejar todo de lado, no te dejare hacerlo, no cumpliste tu ultima promesa y ahora como compensación me acompañaras a una última ruta genocida Azi, y por eso necesito tus recuerdos.**

Ambos se observaron unos segundos y entonces el monstruo rio

—Pff, jaja, no esperaba que la próxima vez que me llamaras así sería en esta situación.

[Asriel prepara un ataque mágico]

— **Y yo jamás quise enfrentarte de esta manera.**

[Chara ha equipado el cuchillo real]

—Bueno... ¿comenzamos?

En ese momento Chara se abalanzo contra Asriel a una velocidad impresionante dando un corte vertical con su arma pero el niño cabruno solo dio un pequeño paso a la izquierda y evito el ataque, apunto su palma a la niña y una bola de fuego se disparó hacia esta quien la disperso con un tajo certero de su cuchillo. Ambos se observaron durante un momento, analizándose, y continuaron la batalla, los cortes de Chara eran veloces y precisos alcanzando el pelaje y la ropa de Asriel unas cuantas veces mientras que el fuego del niño era fuerte y a diferencia de sus padres no lanzaba varias llamaradas a la vez, se enfocaba en una haciéndola más poderosa al grado de que, aunque llagaba a ser cortada o evadida, el calor del fuego causaba cierto daño y pequeñas quemaduras en la ropa de la chica, luego de un tiempo ambos estaban exhaustos y ninguno había logrado un golpe directo

— **Ahh… no lo haces mal para haber sido una flor por tanto tiempo.**

—Uff, uff, tú también lo haces bien.

" **Bien acabemos con esto** "

Chara no podía perder más tiempo, a pesar de robar poder del alma del niño, se debilitaba más rápido que Asriel y si usaba mucha energia él podría expulsarla de su alma

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Asriel estaba en una situación similar, si quería seguir con su plan no podía usar tanta magia, ambos estaban dispuestos a terminar con el siguiente ataque.

[Asriel prepara Chaos Saber]

Asriel invoco una espada blanca de hoja gruesa y ornamentada mientras que en su rostro aparecieron marcas negras y tanto su cuerpo como la espada se recubrían de una energía multicolor.

Chara por su parte desprendía un aura pesada y oscura, de sus ojos y boca empezó a fluir un líquido negro y su cuchillo comenzó a brillar en un rojo oscuro.

Y ambos avanzaron, igual de veloces, Asriel dio un tajo vertical descendente.

— **Te adelantaste** — Chara logro ver a través del ataque del monstruo y dando un par de giros golpeo con su cuchillo el costado de la espada blanca con la intención de desviarla.

—…Lo sé.

— **¡¿Qué?! Waaah** — para la sorpresa de Chara la espada se deshizo al contacto convirtiéndose en muchísimas pequeñas estrellas que la rodearon y cuando dejaron de moverse Chara noto que habían formado una especie de jaula

— **¡ASRIEL DEJAME SALIR!** — por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera no podía cortar la jaula, las estrellas se amoldaban evitando sus cortes y cuando intentaba envestirlas estas actuaban como una red y la empujaban de regreso — **¡PELEA JUSTO!**

—Lo siento, pero no puedo perder más tiempo.

— **¡BIEN! No sé por qué me preocupo por alguien como tú, además, será mucho más fácil manipularte cuando no tengas memorias** — a pesar de sus palabras Cara parecía nerviosa — **P—pero antes de nada podríamos ponernos al día, ase vidas que no hablamos bien** — y cada vez era más notorio el nerviosismo de la niña.

—… ¿Crees que no noto lo que haces?

— **¿D—de que hablas?**

—Desde el inicio de la batalla has estado alterando mi percepción tal y como hacías con Frisk al final de las rutas genocidas, no ha afectado nuestra pelea pero creo que se por qué.

—… **Enserio te has vuelto observador.**

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos peleando?

— **Dentro de tu alma, creo que dos semanas** — para quien pudiera ver el cuerpo de Asriel ahora mismo sería más una especie de arbusto con pétalos dorados y una especie de pelaje blanco en el centro.

—Intentabas ganar tiempo, por suerte logré contenerte.

— **Y que, ya te lo dije no, será más fácil usarte cuando no recuerdes nada, tu plan tiene esa gran falla, si estoy en lo correcto seguiré aquí cuando olvides todo y entonces solo tendré que convencerte ¿Cómo no pensaste en ello? ¿Por qué te dejarías tu cuerpo conmigo?** — Chara se mostraba exaltada, casi demente.

—Porque confió en ti.

— **¿Eh?** — el rosto feliz de Chara cambio a uno confuso.

—Sé que puedo confiar en ti y aunque no quiera no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

— **¿Por qué?** — los ojos de la niña se escondían bajo su flequillo pero se notaba que aquel fluido negro seguía saliendo de ellos.

—Pues porque eres mi hermana, tal vez te equivocaste en el pasado…ambos lo hicimos, pero ahora es diferente, ahora todos son libres y podemos empezar de nuevo, solo tú y yo.

— **¿Y para eso tienes que perder tus recuerdos?** — los hombros de Chara empezaron a temblar.

—Sin emociones tendría otros planes en mente y, ehmm, bueno— Asriel se veía un poco nervioso —No podría amarte como lo hago ahora— dijo bajando la mirada y rascándose la nuca.

Un golpeteo metálico se escuchó.

— **No…** — Chara había dejado caer su cuchillo y su rostro era visible ahora, lagrimas salían de sus ojos limpiando aquel fluido — **así no, no quiero que acabe así, no lo entiendes tonto, no quiero perderte a ti también** — Chara era incapaz de controlar su llanto mostrando un rostro completamente diferente a los anteriores, parecía una niña pequeña rogando, y de hecho, lo era.

—Lo siento pero así será— las manos de Asriel empezaron a soltar un brillo blanco y fuerte —Cuida de mi ¿sí?

— **Asriel ¡NO!** —

—Tonta, me vas a hacer llorar— la luz cubrió completamente a Asriel y este desapareció junto con todo lo demás.

Cuando chara tuvo conciencia de nuevo noto que ya no estaban dentro del alma de Asriel y él ahora estaba durmiendo sobre las flores doradas, ella lo observo, se veía tan tranquilo como cuando eran niños, bueno, aun lo eran pero hace mucho que dejaron de considerarse como unos.

De pronto el monstruo empezó a moverse y despertó.

—Ehmm… ¿Dónde estoy?— El chico veía a todas partes y se inspeccionaba a si mismo intentando recordar que hacia hay, o quien era, o algo al menos — ¿P-Porque estoy llorando?

En eso subió su mirada y vio a una niña observándolo, de tés pálida, cabello castaño, mejillas rosadas y que vestía un suéter idéntico al suyo pero estaba flotando y parecía algo transparente.

—Esto… disculpa ¿Sabes que hago aquí? o ¿Quién soy?— algo dentro de chara se retorció dentro de chara pero decidió responder y seguir el plan de su Asriel.

— **C-Claro que se quién eres, t-tu nombre es Asriel y pues como que perdiste la memoria** — dios, le costaba trabajo no gritar o llorar por la situación.

—O… ya veo, y, señorita, ¿tú eres?

— **jajaja** — la manera tan formal de hablar le recordó cuando se estaban conociendo.

—Eh… ¿qué?... ¿dije algo gracioso?

— **No, solo que olvide lo respetuoso que eras con los extraños, soy Chara-**

—Así que te llamas Chara, bien, mucho gusto y, pues, ¿nos conocemos?

— **Revisa tu cuello** — Asriel siguió la indicación y encontró un collar dorado con un dije en forma de corazón con el grabado que rezaba 'Mejores amigos por siempre' – **Mira** — Asriel volteo y la niña le estaba mostrando un collar idéntico al suyo — **¿tú que crees?**

—Así que eres mi mejor amiga, bueno, ¿podemos ir a casa?

— **Eso será complicado, por ciertas razones tú y yo estamos solos-**

— ¿Tiene que ver con mi pérdida de memoria?

— **De echo si, veras, cosas malas podían suceder y decidiste sacrificar tus memorias por la seguridad de varios, y notaste que soy una especie de fantasma ¿no? pues es por estas mismas razones, solo tú puedes verme y me pediste que me encargara de ti por cualquier cosa, aunque aun no entiendo por qué.**

— ¿No lo entiendes? Somos mejores amigos ¿no? es obvio que confíe en ti.

Ese comentario la conmovió, a pesar de no recordar nada, o más bien a causa de, él era igual de inocente que cuando lo conoció.

— **Ok, no nos podemos quedar aquí, hay que movernos.**

Chara guío a Asriel por las ruinas, luego por Snowdin para pasar por Watherfalls deteniéndose a escuchar las flores eco y ver aquella hermosa vista en el paso estrellado, pasaron por Hotlands donde el chico sufrió debido a su pelaje y finalmente llegaron al castillo, durante su viaje Chara le conto sobre los monstruos y los humanos, sobre la guerra y como lo humanos obligaron a los monstruos a vivir bajo tierra, sobre los niños caídos saltándose lo que les ocurrió a ellos y como rompieron la barrera modificando algunos detalles para que cuadraran las cosas.

—Y ¿Cómo perdí la memoria?— Pregunto el niño mientras caminaban por el pasillo del juicio hacia el castillo.

— **¿Qué? ah! Bueno…** — eso la tomó por sorpresa así que tuvo que usar todas sus habilidades como mentirosa para engañarlo — **Durante la batalla contra el dios de la hipermuerte tu cuerpo se desestabilizo y usaste un hechizo al costo de tu memoria para mantener tu forma.**

—Ya veo— y ambos se mantuvieron callados hasta llegar a la exsala de la barrera

— **¿Listo?**

—Listo.

Al salir una brillante luz naranja los abrumó.

—Así que este es el sol.

— **Sí, hacía mucho que no lo veía.**

—Bueno, ¿ahora qué?

— **mmm, ¿qué te parece seguir el camino? Nos llevara a algún lado ¿no?**

—Bien.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos de caminata cuando vieron una bifurcación en el camino y un cartel.

'Pueblo de Ebott a la izquierda, ciudad Yilta a la derecha'

— _ **Frisk debió ir hacia el pueblo Ebott**_ — pensó Chara — **¿qué te parece ir la ciudad Yilta? Alguna vez me dijeron que era increíble.**

—Sí, me parece bien.

Y así empezó esta travesía entre hermanos sin que ninguno pudiera siquiera suponer la gran aventura que les esperaba y el gran peligro que enfrentarían.

* * *

 **[inserte la primera parte de los comentarios de "Un cierto jumper en ciudad academia" capitulo 1, aquí]**

 **Sí, en este trabajo Frisk y Chara son niñas, ¿porque?, pues porque la primera vez que vi el juego pensé que el personaje era mujer y pues eso. Este fic se basara en varios AU y aportaciones de otras personas, procurare mencionarlos conforme avance.** **Por si las dudas, en este fic se profundizara el Chasriel, pero tardara para eso asique que, a los que les desagrade la idea, avancen con cuidado.**

 **Nos vemos en mi siguiente actualización (que espero no sea tan tardada).**

 **** corregido**


End file.
